


Like bears to honey

by sesshomarusningen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, showheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshomarusningen/pseuds/sesshomarusningen
Summary: "As leader, he didn’t think it was appropriate to be imagining one of his members in various explicit, enticing positions."Shownu realizes how much of a headache it is to fall for your band mate.





	Like bears to honey

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't enough Showheon around so I decided to write this. If there are typos I'm sorry I don't have a beta reader.  
> My twitter is @wonhosramyeonn if you are interested but no pressure.

Shownu gripped the sides of the sink tightly; arm muscles taut and straining against skin. Water dripped from his already damp hair onto his sweat soaked shirt. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. Images of smooth pale flesh flashed behind his eyes and had forced him to flee from his room and attempt to wash away what he was thinking. Jooheon was going to be the death of him.

Guilt was steadily becoming a companion and he had a feeling they wouldn’t be parting ways anytime soon. He didn’t know when this attraction, this need, had started but he really wished it would go away. As leader, he didn’t think it was appropriate to be imagining one of his members in various explicit, enticing positions.  
Shownu finally managed to peel himself away from the mirror where he had spent the last 10 minutes condemning himself and trudged out of the bathroom. Back in his room, he pressed himself into the mattress and prayed that sleep would get rid of whatever was happening to him. It didn’t.

Dance practice was torture. The choreography they were practicing was undeniably sensual-especially Jooheon’s part. There was a move that required possibly the most sinful body wave on the planet and Shownu had practically choked on his tongue. It didn’t help that they were surrounded by mirrors and even if he wanted to force himself to look away it was nigh impossible. Shownu contemplated hunting down the concept directors and wringing their necks as he slid down the wall greedily gulping down his water.

Hyungwon flopped down beside him, panting for all he was worth. Wordlessly, Shownu handed over his bottle to Hyungwon who accepted it with a grateful look. A sudden burst of laughter from the other side forced his head up; Kihyun and Minhyuk were currently harassing Jooheon and he couldn’t restrain his own chuckle. Jooheon was cute – well cuter than usual-when he was riled up, his heart shaped mouth automatically curled into pout, his eyes narrowed and he let out a little whine that usually made him laugh but was currently making heat travel up his spine.

He shifted in discomfort and hyungwon who was currently making himself at home on his shoulder made a sound of discontent. Shownu was in the middle of apologizing when a body sidled up to him.

“Daddy’ whined Jooheon “can’t you do something about the two of them?”

Involuntarily, Shownu’s spine stiffened -Don’t get him wrong he was used to the members calling him ‘Dad’, ‘Daddy’ or any other variations- but the way Jooheon had said it, almost begging, had thrown Shownu’s imagination into overdrive. He envisioned Jooheon spread out beneath him, a pretty blush that travelled all the way down -much like the one he had gotten because of the rigorous practice- as he begged Shownu to touch him, to take care of him.

To escape, Jooheon had practically molded his body to Shownu’s side. Shownu could feel every dip and curve of him, every breath he took and he felt like he was going to lose his mind. The manager walking in to announce that they needed to leave was what saved Jooheon from being stripped of his virtue right then and there.

After that incident Shownu actively avoided Jooheon, he was disgusted at the absolute lack of control he had over himself. He was the hyung, Jooheon trusted him and he was repaying him by envisioning him on all fours with his head thrown back. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for the others as well as Jooheon to notice. It wasn’t hard to see he was avoiding him, after all the others actively draped themselves on him but he instantly disappeared whenever Jooheon was in the vicinity.

He saw the wounded looks Jooheon constantly threw his way as well as the piercing looks wonho was giving him- he wasn’t that oblivious- but, it was for Jooheon’s own good. Jooheon embodied talent, an exceptional rapper who’s dancing and even vocals were nothing to sneeze at. Shownu refused to let his feelings be something that could potentially ruin Jooheon’s bright future, thus, he endured.

Shownu leaned against the hotel room door, he was tired – the good kind of tired- after performing in front of thousands of his precious monbebes. He pushed open the door and immediately wished he hadn’t; Jooheon engulfed in a huge hoody was sitting on the bed staring resolutely at him.

With a somber tone he asked, “Hyung, why have you been avoiding me?”

“I haven’t been-”

Jooheon interrupted ardently “Yes, you have. Don’t deny it hyung, I’m not stupid!” 

“I just have lot going on and it really has nothing to-”

His eyes down cast he asked, “Is it because you found out I like you?”

Stunned by the question, Shownu managed to stutter out a weak “Pardon?”

Jooheon not hearing Shownu, continued to speak, sounding more and more distressed with every word “ I-I can’t control it , I’ve tried hyung please believe me, please don’t hate-”

During Jooheon’s breakdown Shownu had finally realized the opportunity that had been laid before him. With sure steps, he marched towards Jooheon, seized his face and slotted their mouths together. It was like magic. His mouth was as soft as he imagined it would be, easily parting after he applied pressure. He tasted as sweet as his nickname ‘honey’ and Shownu made sure to taste every inch of the honey pot. The kiss was unhurried, Shownu poured every ounce of desire, longing and love he had been feeling into it.

Eventually, they parted for air; Shownu’s fingers gently stroking Jooheon’s face and their breaths still mingling. 

“I like you Jooheon-ah” Shownu confessed quietly “I always have. I’m sorry I avoided you. I’m sorry I hurt you”

Jooheon -who was still dazed from the very thorough kiss he had just experienced- blinked and then whined “ Hyung we could have been doing this the whole time”

Shownu let out a laugh-eyes crinkling- and then leaned in again, after all they had a lot make up for.


End file.
